Le démon aux yeux trop bleu
by Billy Stone
Summary: "Je suis là, assis, comme un con. Assis sur ce putain de banc où l'on s'est rencontré. Assis là comme un abruti. Tant pis, tu ne peux plus voir ma déchéhance."Parce qu'il n'avait jamais apprit à se battre contre un démon aux yeux trop bleu et que la maladie a tout emporté...


**Titre:** Le démon aux yeux bleus

**Rating:** Ma foi, y a une petite allusion au sexe mais sans plus, tout public je dirais.

**Genre:** Yaoi, UA, peut-être OOC

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu, parce que je les aime dans ce sens et une allusion à Naru/? (un peu de suspens voyons, couple hét).

**Disclamer:** Rien àmoi, malheureusement, sinon cela ferait longtemps que Naruto serait passé du côté sombre de la force. mais un jour, promis, je les clonerais tous!

**Résumé:"**Je suis là, assis, comme un con. Assis sur ce putain de banc où l'on s'est rencontré. Assis là comme un abruti, sous la pluie qui roule sur ma peau. Je n'ai pas la force de bouger, je n'en ai même pas l'envi. Je préfère laisser la pluie couler sur mes joues, remplaçant mes larmes qui ne peuvent plus le faire, j'en ai bien trop verser; mes yeux sont secs à présent. Ma cigarette se consumme entre mes doigts, totalement trempée, tandis que je me rappelle de temps à autre que je dois la porter à mes lèvres. Ouais, j'ai vraiment l'air très con. Tant pis, tu ne peux plus voir ma déchéhance." Parce que Sauke n'avait jamais apprit à se battre contre un démon aux yeux trop bleus.

S'est court, très court, pas développer, pas vraiment bosser, mal écrit, et nul en fait; mais je l'aime bien ^^.

Bonne lecture (si lecteurs il y a)

Billy

* * *

Je suis là, assis, comme un con. Assis sur ce putain de banc où l'on s'est rencontré. Assis là comme un abruti, sous la pluie qui roule sur ma peau. Je n'ai pas la force de bouger, je n'en ai même pas l'envie. Je préfère laisser la pluie couler sur mes joues, remplaçant mes larmes qui ne peuvent plus le faire, j'en ai bien trop verser; mes yeux sont secs à présent. Ma cigarette se consume entre mes doigts, totalement trempée, tandis que je me rappelle de temps à autre que je dois la porter à mes lèvres. Ouais, j'ai vraiment l'air très con. Tant pis, tu ne peux plus voir ma déchéance.

Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser, et ce, même si tu m'avais prévenu dès le départ. Tu n'avais pas le droit, mais on ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Car tu m'avais prévenu que cela arriverait. Tu m'avais dis que tu étais instable. Que tu es un autre fou tomber en dépression. J'ai sincèrement cru que je pouvais t'en sortir. Mais je suis bien trop con. Je me demande encore comment tu as pu m'aimer. Car c'était bien de l'amour. Tu m'as menti, tu m'as trahi, mais tu m'as toujours aimé. Malgré le fait que tu te précipitais toujours te perdre dans ses rondeurs féminines. Oh oui, je te hais. Car tu as aussi toujours aimé les formes de ta pétasse, et ce, malgré le fait que tu m'avais moi.

Moi, un putain d'homme. Un abruti d'adolescent tombé dans le piège de tes yeux bleu. Tu ne voulais pas m'aimer. Tu ne voulais pas aimer. Tu ne le voulais plus. Et moi j'ai été assez con pour t'y forcer. Mais je ne regrette rien, parce que moi, bâtard, je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis ce putain de jour, sur ce banc. D'ailleurs, cette traîtresse de pluie était de la partie, elle aussi. Et les cigarettes aussi. D'ailleurs, tout a commencé par une clope. Tu n'en avais plus, tu m'as vu, une cigarette au lèvres, tu m'en a demandé une. C'est aussi simple que cela. Notre rencontre ne mérite pas d'éloge. Elle était très conne, très simple... Mais moins que moi. Tu m'as demandé une putain de Gauloise, et le tout s'est terminé dans ton pieu. Ne me demande pas comment, je ne le sais même plus. Je me rappelle juste de ton corps bronzé sur le mien pâle. De tes lèvres pressées avidement sur les miennes. De ton sexe se mouvant en moi, me faisant geindre et gémir comme une pute. Tu t'amusais d'ailleurs à me le dire. Mais j'étais ta pouffiasse, ta salope. Alors cela m'allait.

Puis tu m'as viré une fois l'aurore venue. Nous avions couché maintes fois ensemble, tellement que j'ai arrêté de compter au bout de six. Mais cela n'était rien pour toi. Ma première fois ne représentait rien. Car sous tes airs d'ange blond aux yeux bleu, tu étais un salopard de démon. Et c'est cela que j'ai aimé. Et si tu savais comme j'ai eu mal, une fois mon cul jeté dehors. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu du mal à rentrer; la douleur autant physique que mental. Tu n'avais pas été doux. Ni avec mon corps, ni avec mon esprit d'adolescent paumé.

Si tu savais comme j'ai été surpris de te revoir deux ans plus tard, lors d'un gala de charité. Tu étais un peintre de renommé, tous te connaissaient. Quand à moi, mes livres morbides avaient rapidement plu à la population. Oh oui, comme j'ai été désorienté de te revoir. Toi que je n'avais pas pu oublier. Toi qui m'avais transformé en salope avide de luxure. Putain, je ne suis vraiment qu'un idiot. Toi aussi, tu as été surpris de me revoir. Mais l'étonnement dans tes yeux a rapidement disparu pour laisser place à un sourire carnassier. Je n'étais qu'un adolescent. On ne m'avait jamais appris à me battre contre un démon aux yeux trop bleus. Et encore une fois, cela a fini au plumard. Mais cette fois là, c'est toi qui es parti aux aurores. Tu as pris mon rôle. Mais à deux différences près. Je ne t'avais pas mis à la porte...et tu m'avais laissé ton numéro. C'est ainsi que je suis devenu ton coup régulier. Puis tout est partit en couille lorsque tu m'as découvert coké jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, les poignets pissant le sang et une bouteille d'absinthe vide à mes côtés. Tu t'es énervé. Et lorsque je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, tu étais là. Et après cela, tu l'as toujours été.

C'était la première fois que je voyais le bleu de tes yeux se vider sur tes joues. La première fois que tu as pris ma main, et que tu l'as serrée, fort, dans la tienne bien plus grande. Et tu ne l'as plus jamais lâchée.

Tu m'avais prévenu, que tu aimais une femme mariée. Tu m'avais prévenu que vous couchiez ensemble. Tu as juste mis plus de temps à m'avouer que cette salope t'avait refilé le sida. Raison pour laquelle tu n'étais jamais venu en moi sans contraintes. Car elle non plus, tu ne l'aurais jamais laissée. Même pas pour moi.

Même pas pour nous.

Cet étrange triangle amoureux a duré deux ans. Deux ans durant lesquels je t'ai aimé jusqu'à me perdre. Deux ans durant lesquels tu baisais les pieds de cette garce qui t'avais pourtant abandonné pour un autre. Deux ans durant lesquels elle s'est royalement foutue de toi.

Cette pétasse t'avais détruit. Mais elle aurait pu ne pas te blesser plus. Mais non, cette pute a fini par crever de cette saloperie de maladie qu'elle t'avait refilée. Cette bâtarde a fini par crever sur un dernier "je t'aime" t'étant destiné. Ô oui, comme je l'ai haïs cette misérable gueuse qui avait osé te ravir à moi. Cette chose, cette moins que rien, cette être ne méritant ni le nom de Femme, ni celui de Sakura qu'il t'arrivait parfois de susurrer dans mes bras. Et lorsqu'elle est morte, j'ai su que tu ne m'appartiendrais jamais. Petit connard.

Tu as commencé à tomber, en t'accrochant désespérément à moi. Tu te trompais de prénom, tu te trompais de corps. Et moi j'étais incapable de te haïr. Car je t'aimais. Car j'avais abandonné ma fierté d'Uchiwa pour toi. Je l'avais laissé brisée sur le bas côté de la route. De ta route. Alors tu m'as aimé. Certes, mais tu n'aurais pas du. Car si tu t'étais servis de moi, j'aurais pu comprendre pourquoi tu l'aimais toujours. Mais malheureusement tu m'aimais aussi.

Et c'est moi qui suis resté à tes côtés, jusqu'à la fin. C'est moi qui t'es veillé à l'hôpital, lorsque tu dépérissais sur un lit bien trop blanc pour ton habituel panel de couleurs que, moi seul, ai vu faner. Je suis le seul à être resté à tes côtés. Elle n'était pas là. Mais toi tu l'aimais encore.

Et je ne sais pas ce qui fait le plus mal.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que tu n'aies pas aimé seulement, uniquement, moi.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de t'avoir laissé me prendre sans protection, juste pour te sentir de plus près.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que ce soit son nom à elle que tu as prononcé dans un sourire avant de fermer tes yeux bien trop bleus.

Et depuis, je suis là, comme un con, sur ce banc. Je suis là.

Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. Je t'ai rencontré à mes dix-huit ans et en ai à présent vingt et un.  
Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, écrivaillon raté, condamné à mourir dans quelques mois pour avoir commis un crime irréparable.  
Mon crime est celui d'avoir aimé le démon aux yeux bleus.  
Car comme tous le savent, les démons sont égoïstes. Et toi, tu l'étais. Toi. Naruto.  
Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. J'étais un adolescent bien trop con, qui a aimé un démon.  
Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa. Je suis un adulte bien trop con, qui aime toujours et ne peux oublier le démon aux yeux bleus.  
Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, et je vais mourir dans quelques mois comme punition pour mon crime impardonnable.  
Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa. Et je suis assis, comme un con sous la pluie, une cigarette entre les mains, sur le banc où j'ai eu le malheur de te rencontrer.


End file.
